CHOCOLAT
by oceansdream
Summary: Ludwig gets kinda curious as to what Feliciano is dreaming about after hearing his name being murmured in Feliciano's sleep. Later on, Germany does something that not even Italy can forgive him for. There's no real plot-line in the first chapter. I just really wanted to write smut. Ludwing/Feliciano, GerIta, Multi-songfic chapters.
1. CHOCOLAT

**My first fanfic I've ever posted on FF and hopefully won't be the last. I tried to base it off the song CHOCOLAT by Mariya Ise aka Stocking (I freaking love that song) from Panty and Stocking with Garter belt. I think there might be quite a few grammatical errors only because I wrote this at like 3 a.m. but hopefully you'll get the gist of what I'm writing so forgive me if you get confused lol *shot* **

**There's more to come so stay tuned and enjoy a little GerIta quickie smut I left for now! XD People who post reviews will be rewarded with cookies lol**

**I own nothing in Hetalia: Axis Powers. Everything belongs to the owner of Hetalia. This story belongs to me though. **

_I see you before me,_

_You see me before you,_

_Never thought that I'd,_

_Fall in love with you..._

Ludwig held Feliciano in arms gently in his bed. They both were asleep from the previous lustful, passionate love making that ensued only minutes before they fell into their dreamy abysses. However, this was quite unusual because Feliciano would always try to pillow talk with Ludwig after a night of hot love and he just wanted to go to sleep but tonight was different. Ludwig woke up to some mumbling. He then heard the soft breaths from Feliciano as he slept silently and watched his chest rise up and down slowly. He couldn't help but to kiss him on his forehead because he just looked so cute as he slept and he still had a bit of a blush on his face.

_I will take your soul,_

_If you take my heart,_

_Fly away together, _

_Far away forever..._

"Mm... Lud...wig," Feliciano slurred in his sleep. Ludwig looked at him incredulously but didn't quite catch what he said. "Is he talking in his sleep?" Ludwig asked himself as Feliciano shifted a little bit in Ludwig's arms. "Ludwig...don't...go..." Feliciano said still in his dreamy slumber. This confirmed to Ludwig that Feliciano was obviously dreaming of him but what was he dreaming about exactly was the question. Ludwig took his left arm that was wrapped around Feliciano and pulled up the falling cover up closer to the both of them, pulling Feliciano closer to him as well. Ludwig wanted to wake Feliciano up and tell him that he was talking in his sleep but became curious as to what he might say next.

He waited about 10 seconds and then gave up after nothing but silence (except of the sound of them breathing) came onto his ears. So, Ludwig decided to, although half-assedly, wake Feliciano up since he was starting to get tired again. "Hey Feli... are you awake?" Ludwig whispered softly into Feliciano's ear. The smaller man didn't respond; instead he attempted to roll over but was thwarted by Ludwig's hold of him. Ludwig chuckled as Feliciano tried to move but couldn't thanks to Ludwig. Deciding there was no point now since he wasn't saying anything, Ludwig closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

_CHOCOLAT CHOCOLAT, you make me feel,_

_CHOCOLAT CHOCOLAT, so sweet and pure,_

_CHOCOLAT CHOCOLAT, I'll wear the ring forever..._

"Aah... aah... nngh... Ludwig... don't-a stop," Feliciano moaned as the German above him drilled hard into his tight hole. Ludwig grunted as he pushed himself deeper into the Italian and grabbed both of his sides. Sweat covered both of their bodies as the heat between them increased from friction and hot breaths. The sounds of their skin clapping against one another were echoing around the room and Feliciano's moans and pants were turning Ludwig on more and more.

He never was the kind of guy who liked it when his partner would act all shy and silent during their "love-making" nor did he like if they talked too much either. Ludwig found Feliciano to be the perfect mix of this and loved the Italian even more for it. "Feli... oh Gott..." Ludwig moaned as he thrusts faster into him and bent down to kiss the back of Feliciano's neck, burying his head there in the process.

He took his right hand and slid it down to the Italian's dick and started pumping him fast. "Does that feel good? Huh, Feli?" Ludwig asked huskily, his eyes glazed over with lust. Feliciano moaned breathily in response and grabbed the sheets under his hands for support. He felt his orgasm getting closer and closer as the German kept thrusting into him. Feliciano also felt Ludwig pull him up into his lap as Ludwig moved backwards to lay down on his back.

Still pumping Feliciano, Ludwig told him to ride him as he began thrusting again. Feliciano did what he was told, leaned back with arms behind him for support, and started moving to the rhythm of Ludwig's thrust.

In, out, in, out, faster, harder, and deeper. With their breaths becoming more shallow and rigid and rhythms breaking, Feliciano just couldn't take it anymore. "Ludwig… I-I can't… I can't hold it anymore! I'm g-gonna cum! AAH I'M CUMMING!" Feliciano screamed and he came all over the German's hand. "I'm cumming too Feli!" And with that, Ludwig made one last groan and a few more thrusts, flooding the Italian's inside with his hot seed as he came as well.

Feliciano panted softly as he came down from his orgasmic high and back to Earth. He rose up from Ludwig's softening member and laid beside him, feeling the sleepiness consume him and buried himself in Ludwig's chest. He felt Ludwig's arms wrap around him and a small smile formed on his lips and mumbled," _Ti amo_", before he drifted off to sleep.

_CHOCOLAT CHOCOLAT, you make me feel,_

_CHOCOLAT CHOCOLAT, so sweet and pure,_

_CHOCOLAT CHOCOLAT, I'll wear the ring forever..._

**_END OF CHAPTER 1 _**

**_HOPE YOU LIKED IT!_**


	2. Italy's Got A Man

**_A ho ho ho~_ Hello! Okay so, I'm not dead (obviously XD) but I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry for taking so long to update my story. I've been procrastinating a hell of a lot because haven't been in the mood for writing thanks to my mild depression. So thanks for sticking around if you still like my first chapter ;)**

**I own nothing in Hetalia: Axis Powers. Everything belongs to Hidekaz Himayura.

* * *

**_Italy's got a man at home__,_

_It hurts me your man's leaving you all alone,_

_I can't help it that your baby's bad. _

_Creeping up, cheating on you, beating on you,_

_Italy's got a man at home,_

_And he's so good to me._

At Germany's house you'll find a slender, nice looking Italian man napping peacefully with a soft snore, mouth slightly open on the couch. His hair all ruffled from the unconscious movements from his sleep, his leg hanging off the cushion like he was hanging off a cloud, and his brand new light blue Emporio Armani dress shirt that was opened 3 buttons down and blue jeans. If you had seen at a first glance, you would've thought that he was a fallen angel.

Germany on the other hand was upstairs in his study finishing up his work he had to complete for his boss.

Now said nap is about to be interrupted by a cell phone call from a distraught and heart broken friend of his. Italy's phone had been in his pocket and put on silent/vibrate and hasn't touched it since the world meeting had started earlier today. Not like he had anyone that was going to call him but he didn't want to get everybody angry with him again because of his cell phone going off like it did the last time they were at the meeting.

Suddenly, Italy felt a strong vibration in his pocket. It took a few seconds for him to realized what the vibration was and reached into his pocket to grabbed his cell phone to reluctantly see who was calling him now of all times. His first thought that it was probably Germany but when he read the caller ID, it read: "Lizzy". "_Huh? I wonder what she wants?_" Italy asked himself and pressed the answer button on his iPhone's touch screen. He answered but he didn't hear anything at first except some sniffles and sobs.

"Hello? Hello? Lizzy are you there? Is everything alright?" Italy inquired to Hungary who was apparently trying to hide that she was indeed crying but failed when Italy started questioning her on the other line.

"Feli… Hey, (sniff) w-what's up?" Hungary sniffled over the phone. Italy could hear her blowing her nose as he sat himself up on the couch.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying Lizzy?" Italy asked.

"Oh, um… it's about Roderich. He's done some horrible things lately. " Hungary answered after a short pause.

Obviously something really bad must've happened if she's calling Italy. He was always her "Go to" guy when something was bothering her. He didn't mind hearing about her problems that were mainly be about either Roderich or Germany's older brother Prussia. Mostly the latter of those two would be her cause of stress. But when it came to Roderich there would be some kind of tension in her voice. It was kind of a bummer to hear her talk about him because recently they've been having more problems than usual.

"Ve~, Like what? You know you can always talk to me about anything." Italy said to the post-distraught Hungarian girl who was still sniffling a bit. His natural curiosity starting to get the better of him.

"I know. That's why I'm called but um… promise you won't tell anyone?" Hungary asked warily. Debating on whether or not she should tell him the whole situation or just what recently happened between her and Austria.

"Si, promise." Italy answered. He put up his bare feet on the antique coffee table that Germany bought a few months ago to accent his living room. Germany hated it when Italy did that due to being misophobic but since he's not here Italy could finally do it without the backlash of getting yelled at again. Now that he put himself into a more comfortable position for listening to Hungary he could now withstand anything that she had to say although he hadn't expected what Hungary was going to say next.

"Ve~, Tell me all about it."

* * *

**A/N: And also to prove that I'm not dead, I've made this chapter completely different chapter than my first one (I might not finish this because I have other ideas that I want to write down but if you guys demand it in the reviews then I might finish it). From now on, I'll start making different songfic chapters to keep things interesting. Most of these will give a different kind of theme depending on whatever song I base it off of and none of the chapters will have nothing to do with each other but at the same time they will be connected of some sorts. Some will have some smut. Some will not. Like I said, it depends on the song I choose. So hopefully you guys will keep reading along because I'll be thinking along as I make these chapters. So keep the faith in me guys because there's still some more to come! :D**

**Song: **_**Chante's Got A Man **_**by Chante Moore. Replace Chante's name with Italy's. Just FYI. :)**


	3. Last Friday Night

**Oh hai thar! Yes, I'm back people! I'm so very, very, very, very sorry for not updating my story again. You see, there's this thing called 'life' that I had to deal for the past few months and so far my life right now is like a roller coaster. It goes up, down, around, and sometimes in a loop-de-loop to catch you off guard. And now, thanks to lack of internet at home it'll be very difficult for me to post my stories. Thankfully, there's a library down the street from my house so whenever I finish a chapter I could just go there and use their WiFi for internet. So anyway, I told y'all there was still more to come, huh? Well now, here's something for you to enjoy until my next update which would probably be… oh I don't know… another 10,000 years perhaps? XD By the way, there is heavily implied GerMano smut here. Just thought that I'd put that out there before you read on. Well, until we meet again, that's all for now folks!**

**I own nothing in Hetalia: Axis Powers unfortunately. The owner of that is Hidekaz Himayura (lucky bastard).**

* * *

_There's a stranger in my bed,_

_There's a pounding in my head,_

_Glitter all over the room,_

_Pink flamingos in the pool,_

_I smell like a mini-bar,_

_DJ's passed out in the yard,_

_Barbies on the barbeque,_

_This a hickey or a bruise?  
_

Everything that happened last night was a blur. Germany stirred as he began to feel a pounding pain in his head. This was often the post result of being him too intoxicated, probably to the point to where he passes out. He rolled over and opened his eyes to focus them to his surroundings but, to his surprise, Italy wasn't in the bed. Someone else was. It definitely wasn't Italy but this person was obviously a guy because of his body shape and face. His hair was a darker shade of brown but yet had that curl just like Italy did except it was on the other side of his head. Germany looked at him closely. He looked strangely very familiar almost as if he knew him but couldn't exactly pinpoint who he was right now due to the headache that's been slowly getting worse each minute he was awake. He needed some aspirin and also realizing was naked so he got up, put on whatever clothes were on the floor, and headed for the bathroom in the seemingly unfamiliar house to get some.

"What the hell happened last night?" Germany asked wearily to himself as he finally found the bathroom and opened up the cabinet behind the mirror. His eyes scoped the shelves for that ever beloved aspirin that he desperately needed. He found the little bottle labeled, "Bayer Aspirin", opened the cap on top of it, and popped a couple of white tablets into his mouth. After that, he closed the cabinet and looked at himself in mirror only to find a man who looked very tired and worn out. He noticed there were bags starting to form under his eyes and oh - there was something purple and blue on his neck. It almost looked like a bruise. Germany moved closer to the mirror so he could examine his neck more and ran his fingers over the bruise.

"No, it couldn't be..." Germany thought. A look of horror appeared upon his face as the realization of what might of happened last night came into his mind. He gasped out of shock and dismay. His eyes grew bigger when thought about what might've done this to him. He tried to remember what he did the night before but he kept coming up blank. If anything, all he could remember was telling Italy that he was going to a party and invited him to come along. He then remembered that had Italy declined for some reason and said that he'd wait until he came home for their special date they had planned for tomorrow. Anything after that was a blur.

Well today is tomorrow... Oh. My. God.

This sudden fact made Germany's heart drop like a hot potato. He felt ashamed as he rushed back into the room that he found himself in earlier and found the person whom he probably (but shouldn't have) slept with was just waking up. The man yawned, rubbed his eyes, and looked over at Germany with a confused stricken look on his face. Germany mirrored that man's facial expression and finally got to get a look at him before all hell was about to break loose. It was Romano. Of all people in the world for Germany to might have drunken sex with, it had to be him.

Oh no.

"Verdammt!" Germany cursed so loudly that it made Romano jump a little.

"What the fu- GERMANY?"

"ROMANO?"

They stared at each other for a moment and then- "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Romano screamed at Germany. He then looked down at himself and screamed again, "WHAT THE FUCK? WHY AM I NAKED?"

"Well we- You see… uhh…" Germany stumbled across his words trying to find an explanation to this awkward moment. There really wasn't any right kind of words for why Romano was naked except for maybe the truth that is. Whatever that truth maybe that Germany hoped to God it wouldn't be. Romano quickly removed the cover that was covering his lower half and got out of the bed trying to find some of his clothes while muttering something in Italian. Germany then turned around as this happened and reached into his pocket for his cell phone to check and see if anyone, mainly Italy, had called or texted him.

Germany read the caller ID and saw that he 3 missed calls, 5 unread texts, and a voice mail. He checked to the missed calls first hoping that maybe Italy was the one calling but, once again, to his surprise it wasn't Italy. Well, the first one was but the last two were Prussia's. Then he went to see the texts messages and saw that Prussia had texted him all of these weird messages. Prussia? Worried about Germany? No way, at least, that what Germany tried to deny to himself.

The first one read: "Yo West, I heard u were going 2 a party and forgot to take the awesome me wit cha! Txt me back!" 10:32 PM, Fri May 21.

Then second one read: "West! Answer ur phone! I'm here at da party 2nite" 12:03 AM, Sat May 22.

Germany knew Prussia probably went the party even without him but he didn't have good feeling about reading these texts and especially the voice mail. Each one seemed more and more like he was in distress about him not picking up which wasn't like Prussia at all which Germany found to be a bit strange and silently praying that he wasn't drunk texting him.

Then the third one read: "Hey y aren't u answering ur phone? R u ok?" 1:34 AM, Sat May 22.

The fourth read: "WEST! I called u twice already n u still won't answer! The awesome me is getting worried :/" 2:20AM, Sat May 22.

And the last but most certainly not least one read: "Yo west! U and Romano sure had some fun last nite! Kesesese~ and the awesome me got pics to prove it. I already put them on my Facebook page and let's just say that ur boyfriend is not a happy camper! XD" 12:54 PM, Sat May 22.

Oh. My. God…

_Pictures of last night,_

_Ended up online,_

_I'm screwed! Oh well._

_It's a blacked out blur,_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled,_

_Damn…  
_

_L__ast Friday night,_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops,_

_And we took too many shots,_

_Think we kissed but I forgot,  
_

_Last Friday night,_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards,_

_And got kicked out of the bar,_

_So we hit the boulevard,  
_

_Last Friday night,_

_We went streaking in the park,_

_Skinny dipping in the dark,_

_Then had a menage a trois,  
_

_Last Friday night,_

_Yeah I think we broke the law,_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op,_

_Whoa-oh-oh,  
_

_This Friday night,_

_Do it all again,_

_This Friday night,_

_Do it all again._

* * *

**A/N: Forgive me, I'm not too good with Prussia's personality so far, am I? I tried to think of how he would text people. More than likely with text talk because I figured it'd fit him more. Yes, I did I kinda sorta based this off of Katy Perry's new song "Last Friday Night (TGIF)" only because it was just so damn catchy and it finally gave some inspiration to write again! XD Okay, I'll stop talking so you can leave me some reviews now. First one to reply gets a cookie! The warm, soft and squishy one that melts in your mouth and sends you on a trip to heaven and back kind of cookie. Oh, doesn't that just sound delicious?**


	4. Irreplacable

**Hi guys! I know it's a long time since I last updated my story and I'm deeply sorry for that. I had some writer's block and lack of any kind of inspiration. But this time, this chapter is painstakingly short because it was a chapter I had written long ago that was supposed to be in the place of Last Friday Night but I never finished it thanks to being lazy. I told myself before I had written this one that whatever song that came up on my iTunes list would the next chapter I would write about and guess what? Beyonce was first and I thought it would be fitting after what had happened in the last chapter. XD Well hope you guys will remotely like this one because I definitely have another coming with Germany's P.O.V next and I promise it won't be so long when I post it. Until then, adios mis amigos!**

_I own nothing in Hetalia: Axis Powers  
_

* * *

_To the left, to the left,_

_To the left, to the left,_

_To the left, to the left,_

_Everything you own in the box to the left..._

Italy's P.O.V.

There were boxes everywhere. Some were labeled as Germany's things and some were still empty, waiting to be filled. Italy watched Germany as he packed the last bit of his clothes in his suit cases. His arms crossed, leaning against the door way almost as if he was using it as a crutch. He had helped Germany pack some of his things only to help sort out what was his and what wasn't. It wasn't that he actually needed help with that, it's just sometimes when you're living with somebody there's always something that they may have borrowed from you for so long that it basically becomes part of their possessions and you may or may not want it back depending on the living situation.

Italy heard the sound of a zipper being pulled and a grunt from the German man as put the now heavy roller suit case on the floor. Germany walked over to the other side of the room pulling the rolling suit case after him and set it against the wall along with his other stuff that had been packed up already. He then walked to the closet and took out some things that were gathering dust and small cobwebs due to centuries of neglecting them, making sure not to touch Italy's belonging in the process because they were his and his only.

_In the closet that's my stuff yes if I bought it then please don't touch,_

_You keep talking that mess that's fine,_

_Could walk and talk at the same time and,_

_It's my name that's on that jacket,_

_So remove your bags let me call you a cab,_

_Standing in the front yard telling how I'm such a fool,_

_Talking about I'll never ever find a man like you,_

_Got me twisted_

No words were spoken as this was happening. Italy did not want to hear anything that Germany had to say and vice versa. The tension between the two was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife thanks to their intense, heartbreaking fight they had got into earlier about Germany's "night out" with his brother Romano. Not only were they not speaking but also the promise the Germany made to Italy the other night when they got together and made plans last week was now broken as well. That promise that Italy held so near and dear to his heart was now nothing more than empty lie to him. Lies don't do well the Italian man and certainly he was not going to take that from the person he truly loved the most in this world. However, Germany wasn't the only man he could love either.

_You must not know about me_

_You must not know about me_

_I could have another you in a minute_

_Matter of fact, he'll be here in a minute baby_

_You must not know about me_

_You must not know about me_

_I could have another you by tomorrow_

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_You're irreplaceable_

_(To be continued...)_


	5. What Hurts The Most

**Short chapter is short again. Hey guys, long time no see! I know, I know it's been **_**forever**_** since I updated but I don't have any excuses other than sheer writer's block and the longest procrastination period ever. **

**Now, what I really wanted to say is basically even though this certain chapter is short like my last one, I did this on purpose in hopes that it'll make bigger impact on my story later on if you guys are still willing to follow it. I usually don't listen country songs too often but this particular song seems to fit the general mood of what I was going for even though this chapter doesn't exactly match the lyrics but hopefully that won't bother you too much.**

**So yeah, whenever the next time I update again it probably won't be this short and sad but I can't guarantee that it'll be a happy long one either. All I can say right now is be prepared because you'll never know what I might throw at you! Stay ready my friends. **

**I don't own anything in Hetalia. Everything belongs to Hidekaz Himayura (except for this fanfic).**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,_

_That don't bother me,_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out,_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while,_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me,_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay, _

_But that's not what gets me..._

Germany watched the rain fall from his window, laying on his old bed while contemplating the past events that had happened over the last few days. He had taken back his residency at Prussia's house since he and Italy had broken up. Since he moved in, Prussia had been unusually more precarious about what happened between the two and tried to cheer his younger brother up but to no avail even though he's one of the main reasons why Germany's going through all of this. He even tried to invite him to come along with his "bad touch trio" gang but not even the idea getting drunk Germany with the "Awesome Prussia" could waver him seeing as how it didn't too well the last time he did. So after a while , Prussia left him alone and went along without him, feeling a bit guilty as he was leaving but he also couldn't be around his moody demeanor for too long either. He told Germany he'd back whenever (which usually meant in really late hours of the night) and not to eat HIS wurst while he was gone and left without saying anything else.

Romano, on the other hand, was certainly not a happy camper about all of this either. He tried to apologize to Italy over the phone, saying that he could've sworn he was with Spain and that the last thing he remembered was Spain going off somewhere with France and Austria and told him to stay there until he got back. Anything after that was fuzzy and it made him sick to think he could do such a thing with that potato bastard. Alas, Italy did not want or need to hear about their escapades and told Romano to not talk to him for a while. Romano reluctantly had to oblige for the sake of his brother's feelings.

The rainy weather seemed to be reflecting Germany's feelings since he moved back, almost as if the universe knew and was sympathizing with him. He rolled onto his side, closed his eyes, and sighed heavily as he listened to the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the window pane, making him want to fall asleep to its sporadic pattern and forget everything that's happened for tonight. He felt something warm roll down his cheek when the memories of him and Italy flashed back through his mind and soon began his silent sobbing once again at the thought of him might never getting to see Italy again. His Italy. The one he realized he loved most in this world and still does...

_What hurts the most,_

_Was being so close,_

_And having so much to say,_

_And watching you walk away,_

_And never knowing what could have been,_

_And I see that loving you_

_Is what I trying to do._


End file.
